


An almost perfect dream team

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: Running with the dogs [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: #ficletinstruments, Agility, Competition, Dogs, M/M, Malec AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: The small local shelter hosts a charity agility tournament.Does this awaken competitive ambitions, is to participate everything, or are there other reasons?example for an agility competitionIt's all about the love ❤️ 🐾🐾 ❤️





	An almost perfect dream team

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Ein fast perfektes Dreamteam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241085) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin)
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> Week 15 **Prompt:** Sports AU - That new player on the opposing team is _cute_.

Magnus sits in the improvised grandstand and watches as the announcer introduces the oncoming team: „Next comes Alec Lightwood and his Smooth Collie Percy.“  
Alec and Percy enter the fenced area. He takes his dog’s leash and collar off. They share a look, Alec nods and Percy starts running. Using hand gestures and words, Alec navigates his Collie through the course.  
„I shouldn’t say it because he’s your direct competitor, but he’s cute when he’s all so serious and focused, don’t you think so, Miora?“ The black-and-white standard Poodle looks at Magnus, wagging.  
Magnus watches Percy running up the seesaw. Alec stops him at the top and lets Percy gently tilt the board. Slower it goes down the board, his hand floats over it for a clean finish. Paw on the colored mark? YES!  
Percy winds his way through the slalom perfectly, taking the tunnel without hesitation.  
Only two hurdles are left. The time required so far is fantastic.  
Nervously, Magnus looks at the stopwatch. He looks back at the course and realizes that the angle is wrong with which Percy is aiming for the next hurdle. Shortly before Percy starts to jump, a collective NO sounds from the audience.  
Irritated, the Collie stoppes dead in his tracks and casts a reassuring look at Alec, who points to another hurdle. Now the approach run is too short, Percy isn’t fast enough, a pole falls. This costs them time and penalty points. It doesn’t matter. They continue.  
Alec stands at the finish. He spreads his arms. Percy speeds up and jumps into his arms. The audience is hooting! To compensate for the impact, Alec takes a step backward and is only prevented from falling by Magnus‘ strong arms.  
„Well done!“  
„Never again, Magnus! You won’t do that to me again. The next time I lose a bet, you choose something else.“  
Magnus laughs. „Darling, this is for a good cause, the shelter needs the donations and the attention.“  
„Yeah, I know. But though.“ Alec puts Percy down and scratches Miora behind her long, curly ears.  
„I’ll make it up to you.“ Magnus wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him.  
„That’s not nearly enough.“ God, Alec could be so stubborn.  
Magnus chuckles and takes Alec’s hand. „Come on, we’re going home. Jack‘s been alone for a while now. We’re going for a walk with our dogs and you can relax.“  
„Relax? Are you talking about a trip to our hot springs?“  
Magnus is always enchanted by how Alec can look hopeful but coy at the same time and blushes even in an established relationship.  
Magnus wraps Alec’s arms around himself, pulling him closer. „What do you think of a picnic? I remember some wonderful dates at the hot springs.“  
Alec’s bright eyes are answer enough, until: „Aaah, shit, my trunks are in the laundry,“ Alec replies remorseful.  
„Who needs trunks anyway?“ Magnus kisses Alec’s pleased moan out of his mouth. Later, he would elicit more of these sounds from Alec.


End file.
